


Fierce

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Poetry, Sadstuck, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the departed canon fantrolls, written from the perspective of Nektan Whelan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

Our doom is coming, honey  
we have seconds left.  
But if you hold my hand, Mierfa  
then I will have lived the best.  
For you and I are fierce trolls;  
you and I are fierce friends.  
We won't flee this final enemy;  
we'll fight fierce to the end.

We're incarnations of cosmic failure,  
chess pieces in a demon's snare.  
Our universe a dinner plate,  
an inescapable fate of danger.  
But you're still brighter than the flames  
burning through the crowds.  
Your hive is gone and so is the only sane  
insecurity of the proud.  
You stand tall and you stay strong  
whipping your weapons as if that will do anything.  
Look me in the eyes and say goodbye  
and we'll both die fighting.  
Because you and I are fierce trolls;  
you and I are fierce friends.  
We won't flee this final enemy;  
we'll fight fierce to a raging end.

In death,  
I want to see your honey eyes  
moonlit by the fires.  
We are our planet's  
last standing soldiers.  
And I love you.  
I love you, Mierfa.  
I don't have much to wish for  
in my dying breaths,  
yet if I could just whisper  
I'd remind you not of the end of our quest,  
but of the many reasons why we're winners.  
We may be lost to the universe's control,  
but you and I had each other of all trolls.  
Of all instances,  
I was here to love you,  
and you were here to love me,  
so I'll die without grievance.  
If yours is the last face I see,  
then I will have died happy.  
For you and I are fierce trolls.  
You and I are fierce friends.  
We'll love fiercely to the end.

I will die with you, honey,  
facing this demon hand in hand  
Brightly will burn our planet  
and all that we have known.  
We will be but a charcoal memory,  
yet I'm just so happy to have shown  
that I love you, Mierfa.  
You and I are fierce friends,  
fighting fierce to this end.


End file.
